Requested Stories
by NokaKomi
Summary: Sorry it's going to be closed until I'm free again.
1. Rules

Hi readers!

I'm doing a request box. If anyone wants me to write any TMNT fics just tell me in the review box or send me a PM (private message). So here are the rules:

-I'll be writing one-shots **ONLY**. If you request a story that takes more than one chapter, I'm sorry but it won't be done

-No romance in your requests

-OCs are allowed

-It is optional for you to choose whether I should mention your name for requesting the story.

-If I send you a PM (maybe asking you a question about your request, or showing you the story before I post it (in case you want to see it first.) please reply as soon as you see it. Whether telling me you want to change this or that, or telling me you approve on posting it. And I'll reply as soon as I see your messages.

-Series that are allowed to be requested:

•2003 Series (also including Fast Forward and Back To The Sewers)

•2007 Movie

•2012 Series

-Please choose your title, after all it's your story. If you have trouble choosing it I'll help you. But their must be a title.

-If you want to remove your story after I posted it, it won't be a problem.

-Insulting is **NOT** allowed, but of course advises are.

-**NO** using foul languages.

- Ratings are from K to T **NO** M!

-It's okay to request more than one request. The limit is going to be two requests per week, if you request three or more in one week, I won't write any. Unless I ask you to choose a different request from the one you chose first.

-I'll be posting only two times a week. (Maybe more if I'm free.)

-Please follow the story after you request, so you can see your requested story or stories. You're allowed to un-follow anytime.

-Your stories are going to be posted here. Not in this chapter but the same story.

Hope to find requests! Love you readers!

Bye!


	2. Raph's Twin!

Requested By: Jasmine

Rated: K

Main Characters: Raph and OC

Title: Raph's Twin

Hamato Yoshi went out to have a walk in the streets of New York City.  
"What a big country, it so much more crowded than Japan."  
He said as he walked down the streets, as he walked he spotted a pet shop that had a poster on it. It said "Turtles For Sale!" in big letters.  
"I do not see a reason why I should not buy turtles. They do not smell, they are quite, and they are not hard to take care of."  
He walked in the pet shop and started looking around.  
"Hello Sir, welcome to Paty's Pet Shop. How can I help you?"said a lady in the pet shop.  
"Ah yes, when I was walking I have seen a poster that says you have turtles for sale."  
"You are absolutely correct! And we have last five turtles."  
"Five, but I would like to have two only."  
"The thing is they are siblings, they'll get upset when they're separated."  
"Oh I see, very well, I'll take them all."  
"Okay sure, I'll put them in a box in a second."  
He got out his wallet and went to the cashier man and paid him for the turtles.  
"Here you go sir! Thank you for coming, and hope you have a wonderful day!"  
"Thank you, you too."  
"Bye Jasmine I'll miss you!"  
"Jasmine? Who's Jasmine?"  
"She's the female turtle, look."  
She opened the box and showed him the turtle she's talking about.  
"That one, and the others are her brothers and this one is her twin brother! They are twins!"  
She pointed at another turtle.  
"Oh, interesting."Yoshi said.  
"Umhem, but I still didn't name him nor the other turtles. Of course you should name them."  
"Very well I will think of names on my way back home."  
"Okay! Thanks again for coming! Bye!"  
"Good bye."  
He started heading back home then he passed a man.  
"Something is not right about this man."  
He started following the man, the man turned then went to a dead end. He then saw another man holding a canister that had a glowing liquid inside. Yoshi then went closer to see better, as he took a step, his foot landed close to a rat and caused it to peep. The men turned around and spotted Yoshi. They went towards him to attack but he bravely punched and kicked them away. The man that held the canister dropped it as he was punched and the canister fell and broke in to pieces. The glowing liquid splattered all over Yoshi's and the turtles bodies.

* * *

Master Splinter sighed as he remembered the past. He's life changed a lot after that incident, that has happened fifteen years ago. He changed in to a man sized rat, and the turtles changed in to a man sized turtles who knew how to talk.  
"My sons and daughter."  
He said as he went out to there living room.  
"Yes Sensei."they all said  
"Come it is time for your training."  
"Hai Sensei."  
They got their weapons and went in to the dojo.  
"Raphael you will spar with Donatello. Michelangelo you will spar with Jasmine."  
"What about Lamenardo?"Raph asked making fun of his brother's name.  
"He shall wait and spar with the winner."  
"No fair!"Raph and Jasmine mumbled.  
"Hajimeh!"Splinter ordered.  
"Ready to get your shell kicked again Mikey!"  
"Yes! I mean yes I'm ready to got Your shell kicked!"  
"Hyah!"  
She clinched her Jutte tightly and ran towards him. She tried to attack him but he was so fast moving all around and avoided her attacks.  
"Stop.. Moving!"  
She said between her attacks.  
"Haha, what's wrong sis, can't catch me? Am I too fast?"  
"Agh!"  
She locked his knonchuks between her Jutte then threw them to the side. But Mikey tackled her.  
"And the winner is.. Mikey!"  
Mikey said as he pretended there were crowds cheering for him, then he started sending flying kisses.  
"No you are not!"  
She got up then jumped over him and started punching him.  
"Okay.. Okay! I'm down! Stoop!"  
Mikey tried stopping her but she wouldn't stop, then his scream got his other brothers' attention.  
"Jasmine enough he's down!"  
Leo came up to her and carried her away from Mikey.  
"Let go of me, Fearless!"  
She started squirming trying to free herself from Leo's grip.  
"Jasmine! Stop!"  
She finally stopped as her father yelled, then Leo let go of her.  
"What is the meaning of this?"Splinter asked.  
"I was just sparring with Mikey until of Mr. Fearless carried me away."  
"No you were not just sparring you have lost your temper. Again!"  
"No I did not! I.. Guess."  
Splinter sighed sadly and looked at her.  
"This is no excuse for hurting your youngest brother Michelangelo."  
"I didn't hurt him."  
Her words were taken back as he saw Mikey whimpering as he got up.  
"I.. Sensei I'm sorry."  
"I know you did not mean it my daughter, but you must try to control your temper or else you might not only put yourself in danger but your brothers as well."  
"I.."  
She looked at her brothers and found them looking at her sadly, even Raph was a little bit upset.  
"I.. I'm going out."  
She ran towards her the lair's door and went out.

* * *

"I would never put my brothers in danger! Not because I was sparring with Mikey it means that I was putting him in danger right? I mean come on!"She kicked a rock on her way as he walked in the sewers. "They all looked at me as if I just committed a crime! They don't understand me, even Raph who I thought he did!"

"Who said I don't?"  
Jasmine jumped as she heard Raph's voice coming out of no where. She turned around and found Raph standing leaning on the wall.  
"Raph! Give me a heart attack next time will ya?"  
"Ok I'll put that in mind."  
"Aggh!"  
"What made you think I don't understand you?"  
"Nothing! Just nothing! You didn't stand there and let Splinter lecture me. Instead you stood by my side and agreed with me!"She said sarcastically.  
"I understand how you felt back there, but Sensei was right, you have to control your temper. Mikey might have gotten really hurt."  
"Yes he might have but did he? No!"  
"That's because Leo stopped you."  
"Whatever!"  
"Look Jasmine, I understand that it's sometimes hard to control your temper while fighting an enemy. But Mikey is your brother and that makes a lot of difference you know?"  
"Yeah. I know.. Is he okay?"  
"Yeah he's okay."  
"Don't know what happened back there I was just so angry knowing he won, and I didn't."  
"Yeah I get what you mean, it's okay sis. I mean I also lose my temper sometimes."then he nudged her arms.  
"Okay.."  
"Twin knuckle touch?"  
He said raising his knuckle, she smiled and touched her knuckles with hers.

The End.


	3. Cher Fan!

Rated: K

Series: 2K12

Main Characters: Raph and Donnie

Title: Cher Fan

It was a very peaceful night, and the turtles have decided to take it easy. Each of them was doing his hobby, Mikey and Leo were watching Space Heroes, Raph was reading his favorite comic 'In The Sewers' and Donnie was upgrading the Shellraiser while listening to music on his T-pod. He was listening to his favorite heavy metal music then suddenly a song started in between.

_**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**_  
_**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**_  
_**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**_

"What the?"He said irritatedly.

_**Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out**_  
_**I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down**_  
_**I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it**_

"What is this song?"

_**'Cause they know that you own it**_  
_**You got this swag, you got this attitude**_  
_**Wanna hear you say my name**_  
_**'Cause you got me...**_  
_**Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love.**_  
_**I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.**_

"Where did this come from? I know April doesn't use the T-Pod she has her own. Oh well."  
He clicked on pause then deleted the song.

* * *

The next day Donnie went back to his lab and started working on his new project while also listening to music. Then suddenly..

**_'Cause you got me..._**  
**_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._**  
**_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._**  
**_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_**  
**_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._**

"What the shell?! I just deleted this song yesterday! How the shell did it come again?!"  
He took the T-pod and went to Mikey.  
"Mikey."  
"Oh hi Donnie can I use the T-pod?"  
"No, and did you upload new songs?"  
"Yes."  
"What did you upload?"  
"April made me hear a new genre called Dubstep. Why?"  
"Is that is it?"  
He gave him the earphones then pressed play.

_**Everybody wants what I got with you**_  
_**'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view**_  
_**Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million.**_

"Ew! What the shell man! No of course not, that's not Dubstep! That's a girly song dude!"  
"Then how the shell did it come here!"  
"I dunno! Maybe it came here by accident."  
"Weird.."

* * *

Later that night Donnie had finally finished his new project then decided it was time to go to bed. As he passed Raph's room his eyes widened. He put his ears on Raph's door and heard Raph singing along...

**_'Cause you got me.._**  
**_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._**  
**_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._**  
**_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_**  
**_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._**

"No way... Raph's the one who's listening to this song?"  
He then knocked on the door, the song stopped then Raph opened his door.  
"*Yawn* Donnie? You better have something important or I'm gonna kick your shell for waking me up."  
"I was passing by your room."  
"Ya? You decided to say hi or what?"  
"Well no, I was passing by then I heard you singing.."  
"I wasn't singing! I was sleeping."  
"Well I did hear someone singing and-"  
"And it was April and she was singing nicely, how interesting Donnie, thanks for sharing that."Raph said sarcastically.  
"No I wasn't going to say that! Although she really does have a nice voice and.."  
"Good Night Donnie."  
"Hey wait!"  
Then Raph shut the door at his face, leaving him standing there stunned.  
"What the shell was that.."  
And that's only what he said then he went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Raph woke up and went to the kitchen.  
"Man I'm glad that Donnie didn't know... That was close."  
He filled the pot and started boiling water to drink his tea. As he waited for the water to boil his eyes spied the t-pod.  
"No mind listening until the water gets boiled."  
He put on the ear phones then pressed play on his favorite song.

_**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**_  
_**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**_  
_**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**_  
_**Da da da da dum dum da dum dum**_

He then started singing along..

**_Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out_**  
**_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_**  
**_I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it_**  
**_But you know I like it, like it, like it_**  
**_Used to always think I was bullet proof_**  
**_But you got an AK and you're blowing through_**  
**_Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it_**  
**_I want you to know it, know it, know it_**

And he started doing some moves as he listened and sang.

**_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._**  
**_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._**  
**_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_**  
**_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._**

**_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_**  
**_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_**  
**_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_**  
**_Da da da da dum dum_**

Then he turned around then his eyes widened...  
"Um.. Hi .. Donnie..!"  
He cursed to himself as his voice was shaking.  
"Ha! I knew you were the one who was listening to this song!"  
"What song? What are you taking about?"  
"The song that's called 'With Ur Love'By Cher Lloyd."  
"What?! Of course not! And how do you know it's name if you're not the one who listens to it! Huh?"  
"The name of the song is written on the screen."  
"Oh shell..."  
"So you're a fan huh?"  
"N-No! I was just listening on the T-pod the out of nowhere it turned on and I was too lazy to get a different song!"  
"Oh really. Wait until Mikey knows this. Hey Mikey guess what-!"  
Raph quickly shut his mouth.  
"If you say a word to anyone about this, I'll tell April that you have a crush on her. Got it?"  
"Okay!"Donnie tried to say.  
"Good. Now act as if nothing happened or else."  
"N-No problem..."

The End.


	4. It Was Suppose To Be A Secert!

Requested By: TurtlezRule95

Rated: K

Main Characters: The Turtles and Spike

Title: It Was Suppose To Be A Secret

Mikey was bored, very bored. He was even to bored too anything fun! He already pranked his brothers, he threw balloons on there faces, he put a bucket of cold water over Leo's door then it fell over his brother as he entered his room. He put glue all over Donnie's Bo Staff causing his brother's hands to stick in his weapon. Donnie had tried to chase him but he ended up tripping as he ran with his hands stuck around his Bo Staff.

But now after he pranked his brothers, there was nothing fun to do. He went to the living room and found his brothers each them busy with something. Donnie sitting on the couch typing on his laptop, Raph reading his comic, and Leo was watching Space Heros.

"Hey guys! Wanna do something fun?"He asked.

But they didn't answer.

"You know instead of sitting on our shells doing nothing!?"

Still they didn't answer or even look at him.

"Fine. I'll just go have fun with my skate board while you just sit here!"

He thought that they would look at him, or nod, or say a peep. But they just focused on what they're doing and it was as if he wasn't even there!

"Grr..."He grumbled.

He then went and sat next to Raph crossing his arms over his chest. He looked and found Spike between them nibbling on his lettuce happily.

"Hey Raph can I play with Spike?"

His brother didn't answer him and turned the page. Mikey just took it as a 'Yes you can.' and took Spike on his lap.

"Spike what do you do to grab Raph's attention?"

He asked as he gave him the lettuce. Weirdly Spike turned his head away then walked to Raph. He slowing scratched his head on Raph's side causing the red clad turtle to chuckle and look at him.

"Hey Spike, what's up buddy?"

Raph asked as he lifted him up, he scratched under Spike's chin and he started to purr. Mikey then felt annoyed, he still had nothing fun to do. Then suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of his head. He asked Spike how he could grab Raph's attention, he went and scratched his side. Raph is ticklish! Mikey smiled evilly then he rubbed his hands together.

"Hey Raph."

"Hmm.. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if Leo or Donnie were ticklish."

And that grabbed Leo and Donnie's attention.

"I'm not!"Donnie pointed out.

"That was only when I was young."Leo said.

"What about you Raphie, are you ticklish?"

Raph's eyes widened when his brothers were all looking at him waiting for an answer. He then sat up straight and frowned.

"No! I'm not!"

"Really? Then why did you chuckle when Spike scratched his head on your side?"Mikey asked.

The three of them had evil grins on their faces as they went closer to Raph.

Then suddenly Mikey jumped on Raph and started tickling him. Raph tried squirming but then Donnie and Leo held his wrist so he wouldn't move Mikey away.

"MIKEY! HAHAHA STOMPFF HAHAHA I'M HAHA GONA! CRUSH YOU! HAHAHA!"

"What was that Raphie? You want more? Okay!"

Mikey started scratching harder and harder everywhere!

"STOMPF! HAHAHA MIKEY! I CAN'T HAHAHA BREATHE! HAHAHAHA!"

His brothers finally let go of him as he started taking deep breaths.

"Woah. Never knew big all Raphie is ticklish!"

"And now that your done. It's my turn!"

He cracked his knuckles and started running after his brother. Mikey yelped and ran as fast as he could.

"Thanks Spike! You're the best!"

The End.


	5. Sick Turtle!

Requested By: Purple Rings

Rated: K

Main Characters: Raph and Oc

Title: Sick Turtle

"That was kinda fun!"

Raph said happily as he and Angie entered the lair.

"Yeah did you see the guys that was holding the bat, he was screaming like a girl!"

They both started bursting out laughing as they remembered the guy.

"Hey? Where are the others?"She asked.

"Well I dunno, maybe they're a sleep."He got his T-phone out and looked at the time. "Oh geez."

"What?"

"It's eleven thirty. We better head to bed."

She nodded and yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Well I think I'll call it a night."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Good Night."

"Night."

They both said then they went to their bed rooms.

* * *

The next morning Angie got up and went to get ready for their training. She wore her gear then went to the dojo finding Leo, Donnie and Mikey there standing next to each others waiting for Master Splinter. But where is Raph? She thought.

"Good Morning my students."

Master Splinter greeted as he entered.

"Good Morning Master."They replied.

"Raphael will not be joining you today in the training."

"Why?"She asked.

"It's seems that he had caught a cold and he needs to rest."

"Bummer.."She mumbled.

"Leonardo you spar with Michaelangelo and Donatello you spar with Angie."

"Hai Sensei."

* * *

After the training session was over, Angie went to check on Raph. She knocked on the door and then heard a grumpy voice.

"Come *Cough* in..."

"Hey Raph why weren't you in the training session today?"

"'Cause 'm sick."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Dah.. It's okay. AH! AH! ACHOO!"

Then came a big sneeze.

"Bless you."

"T'anks.. *Sniff*"

She gently placed her hand on his forehead then gasped.

"You're burning!"she got up quickly and went out. "One minute."

She went to the kitchen and got a bowl with cold water and a cloth, then boiled some hot water and made him tea.

"Here you go."

She said then gave him the tea.

"T'anks."

"You're welcome."Then she put the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Oh and I got you someone who wanted to visit you."She raised her hands. "Spike!"

She gave him the pet turtle and it started purring as it saw Raph.

"Ey.. Buddy."

"I also got you some comic books."

She placed the pile on the bed and took one.

"In the sewers! Your favorite series!"

"Oh Angie, this is too much."

"Nah. Just lay down and I'll make sure you have fun."

* * *

"My sons where is Angie?"

"She said she'll take care of Raph, because he's sick."Mikey said.

"I see."

Master Splinter then walked in to Raphael's bedroom and smiled.

Found Raph sleeping on the bed and Angie was laying her head on the bed while sleeping.

"Rest well my children."

Then End.


	6. Tarnished Blood Part 1

Requested By: Wino-San

Rated: K+

Main Characters: Dark Turtles and The Turtles

Title: Tarnished Blood

**Note: This story was requested before I said I'm only writing One shots**.

It was a peaceful day and the turtles and Cody were training inside.

"Guys check it out I learned how to make a perfect split!"Cody said excitingly.

"Well show us what you've got little ninja dude!"Mikey said.

Cody stood between two dummies, and it was true he did a perfect split. He jumped and kicked the two dummies in the same time.

"That was awesomely radical dude!"

"Good job Cody!"

"Yeah never thought that ya'll be able ta do it in just couple of weeks!"

The turtles cheered, then suddenly the alarms went off.

"Woah! What the shell is goin on in here?!"Raph asked.

"I don't know but the security system says that there is an intruder heading our way."

Cody said as he looked through his system.

"Then we better check it out, let's go!"

Leo ordered and they all went up to see what's going on.

As soon as they go on the roof a huge space ship crashes on the roof and makes a loud thud.

"What the shell?"

The doors of the ship opens and Leo's clone comes out gasping.

"Please.. Help... Us.."

Before he could say more he fell backwards and lost his conscious.

* * *

The next day...

"I still can't believe ya guys let those bowzows stay and tend their wounds!"

Raph complained as he and his brothers walked in the hallway towards the lab.

"And what did you want us to do Raph? Put them back in the ship and kick it away so it could land on somebody else's roof so they could help them?"

"Leo ya have got to be kindin me! Last time we saved yar clone he ended up turning on us! And ya want me to just shut up and wait till the four of them turn on us?!"

"Donnie said that he took a look at the ship and he said that it has been attacked by something that is very strong."

"Ya so?"

"So if that was a trap like last time I don't think they would have crashed their ship that much. And we think who ever attacked them might be our enemy too."

They all entered the lab and found Donnie waiting for them.

"Donnie what did you find?"Leo asked.

"Well I checked up on our clones today and turned out the your clones have been fully healed."

"Ha! I knew they were just foolin us! Let's go and kick there shells out!"Raph said getting his Sais out.

"Hold on Raph. Donnie you said that our clones are healed what about your clone?"

"My clone is in a very horrible shape, his wounds are deep and he hasn't woken up since yesterday. And I don't think that they're planing on letting us heal them then they'll attack us."

"What makes you sound so sure?"

"According to those notes that I took from the robots that scanned his body, I don't think they attacked them selves it seemed like something more upgraded then their own weapons have attacked them."

"Then who or what the shell attacked em?!"

Raph asked growing in patience and was about to lose his temper.

"No idea."


	7. Tarnished Blood Part 2

Later that night Leo suggested that he would have a talk with his clone. He entered the lab and approached his clone, Dark Leo got up quickly and clinched his fist tightly.

"Where is Donatello? What did you do to him?"

"He still needs medical, seems he got beaten the most between you four."

"What do you want?"Dark Leo grumbled.

"I am here to get some answers, and if you don't want to talk then I don't see a reason why we should keep you all in here."

Dark Leo crossed his arms and looked away.

"Who attacked you and what's going on?"

"We were all planning on finding away to stop Darious once and for all. We all had enough of that fat man and his orders and his stupid plan that puts us no where than near our failure and death. We then came up with a plan, Donatello my brother knew away to activate the self destruct on Darious's armor. He said that it could cost us our lives but we could have time to make it out. We planed that Michelangelo, Raphael and I would distract Darious while Donatello would activate the self destruct. The plan was working until Darious detected that someone was interfering with his system. He realized that Donatello was the one, he got us down and went to attack him. I don't remember what happened after Darious knocked us out, but when I woke up I found that Donatello was on the ground broken and battered in front of Darious. We quickly got Donatello and retreated in our ship, then got out of the tower. But that wasn't it Darious came after us and started attacking us non stop. We lost control over the ship and we crashed on your roof."

"Then how come we didn't see Darious?"

"He must've gotten away so you wouldn't know he's behind all this."

Then Leo turned around and went back to the others.

* * *

"Leo ya've got to be kindin' me! Yar telling me that ya believe him?"

"Raph I know this might be weird but there is a slight possibly that he is telling the truth."

"Even you Donnie? Don't tell me ya're falling for it! I thought ya're the genius one in here!"

"Believing him doesn't mean I'm stupid, when I was checking their ship, without thinking it was a real attack and the weapons that were used to attack them I somehow guessed that they were from O'Neil Tech."

"So ya're sayin' that Darious is really behind all of this?"

"He could be."

"So what are We suppose to do?"Mikey asked.

The all stood their in silence, unable to think of what they should do next, then Cody finally broke the silence.

"I know this could sound crazy guys but what if we somehow teamed up with them?"

"What do you mean Cody?"Donnie asked.

"They said that they were planning to finish uncle Darious, obviously they are now his enemy. What if we that chance and form an alliance with them and stop uncle Darious once and for all? Who knows what he's up to next."

"Aw! Please somebody just knock me out of my misary!"Raph said. "Yer tellin us to team up with them?"

"Raphael, enough."Splinter ordered. "I believe that Cody's plan is wise. Sometimes the enemy of my enemy could be my friend."

"But what if they don't agree?"Mikey asked.

"We're going to not leave them a choice, they are in debt and if the don't agree, then I don't see a reason why we should keep them here."


	8. Tarnished Blood Part 3

"Ha, ya kindin me. Us teaming up with you? I'd rather eat twenty rotten egg cups than that."Dark Raph said.

"Well if you rather us handing the four of you to the peacekeepers, then we wouldn't find it a problem."Leo replied.

"Yeah and there is no go back to yer old pal Darius cause somethin tells he's not going to make a great welcome back party."Raph pointed out.

The dark turtles grumbled and put their heads down.

"Also your brother is still not in a good shape, he still needs to be looked after. Meaning if you declined our offer not telling if he's going to even live long enough to get out of this building."Donnie added.

The three of them started thinking.

"So losing your brother or teaming up with us and finishing Darius."Lei said.

"We agree."Dark Leo said.

"What?!"Dark Raph and Mikey asked.

"I said we agree."

"Thank you."Leo said.

Then the turtles left them alone.

"Are you out of your shell?!"

"An I thought Mr. Fearless would even need to think and reject their offer-"

"What do you want Raphael?! Lose our brother? And I am in their debt for saving him, and saying thank you is not going to be enough. Even if Donatello was okay, I would've still accepted their offer, Darius is still out there waiting for a chance to attack. And I'm not going to wait for him doing nothing. If you two want don't want to help then fine leave, I'll wait for Donatello to heal and if he wants to leave then fine. But I'm staying I'm not going to sit on my shell for nothing."

Dark Raph and Mikey were shocked.

"No, if you do this we're going to do this together."

Dark Raph said then Dark Michelangelo nodded in agreement.

"Heal fast Donatello because you're going to be needed in this fight."Leonardo said.

* * *

A month later...

Dark Donatello has finally healed and the turtles started making plans to take down Darius.

"This is how it is going to work we are going to be divided into three groups. Group A: Leonardo, Master Splinter and I. Group B: Donnie, Donatello, and Cody. Group C: Mikey, Michealanglo, Raph, and Raphael. We know that Darius is going to start his plan from his hide out dividing. We have to try our best to stop those Nano-Bots before they go out."Leo explained

"And how are we suppose to do that?"Mikey asked.

"That's what Group B is going to do."He turned and looked at them."You guys are going to try to stop these Nano-Bots while we distract Darius. You need to stop them before the go out and do a massive destruction."

Group B nodded.

"Then its all settled. Tonight, we're bring Darius down.."

The End...

And the rest is for you to imagine...


End file.
